Electrical lights, for example, porch and ceiling lights and electrical wall receptacles (in which the latter supplies power to, floor and table lamps) are normally operated by a toggle switch, in order to turn `ON` or `OFF` said lights, lamps and receptacles. The disadvantage to this conventional switching is that, upon entering a darkened room, one must fumble for the wall switch before the light can be turned `ON`, even if the toggle switch is located next to the door. Once the ceiling light is turned `ON`, one will need to go to another part of that room to turn `ON` a second light, to be utilized in that desired area, and then return to turn `OFF` the first light. Although very little energy is exerted to do so, it becomes a nuisance. When the task has been completed for which the intended purpose of the light was used, and the light is no longer warranted, instead of proceeding with the volley ball effect described above, one will try to exit the room in the dark. Another example would be; when a person is leaving the home, the porch light is turned `ON` to illuminate the stairs, and a second person within the home must either stand by the porch light switch or remember at a later time that the porch light must be turned `OFF`.
Up until now there has not been a switching system, which will automatically illuminate lights when a person enters a room. Furthermore, there is a need for a system which permits the person to transit from one room to another without proceeding with the "volley ball effect", utilizing a delay circuit to extinquish the lights. Nor has a manual power "ON/OFF" switch been incorporated which will permit a light switch to be placed in the `OFF` position delaying the extinquishing of lights,in which the user may adjust the delay to a desired duration.